Kingdom Hearts: The 4 Guardians of Light
by SmallCars
Summary: Follow the story of Kio, leader of the Pine army on his world, Metal Junction. When mysterious figures start showing up and asking him where the "5th" is. Kio is hurled into the worlds of Disney while trying to find the item that is called the "5th", and also unlocking the mysteries of the Keyblade.
1. Entry 0:

Entry 0: …

Sitting in the corner of this metal room, makes me rack my brain. Trying to recall all my memories of what has happened in this past couple of months.

They have all changed. First they were on my side, but now it seems like they are treating me as if I'm the enemy. They just shoved me in this horrid room. Which was actually my room. Bedrooms in spaceships isn't as grand as you might think. It was always cold, it was always quiet, and you can taste the metal that surrounds you.

I got back on the ship after my recent mission. That's when they started to act weird. Captain knocked me right in the center of my face, causing me to black out. Once I woke up, I was in here. They threw this notebook at me telling me to "Recall your past. Prove to use that you are who you are." Then they stormed out. Slamming the door and locking it right way. Not even giving me a second to ask _why. _The journal they gave me is enchanted so I can only write down the truth, if I try to write down a lie it will be erased.

I have been told to keep record of everything that happens from here on in. Not that I wouldn't want to, maybe a clue or something could come from writing all this stuff down. Maybe an answer will appear. And then this could all end, and we can go back to the way things were. Sadly we can't do that right now. We are at a standstill.

At the moment I'm in the Yellow Wing, a star ship that allows us to travel from world to world. We have been here for several days now, trying to figure out what to do next. The darkness is spreading faster, and faster, and we are just sitting here doing nothing! Feels like that's all we ever do sometimes. Nothing. But now it seems like they are doing something. They think that I'm the cause of all of this! I have to prove to them through this journal that I am who I say I am.

Let's actually get to the part where I start using this thing correctly. So I thought I should start this record by going back to the beginning. Back before all this craziness happened.

Let's start with the basics first. My name is Kio. As for a last name, well I never had one. Age, seventeen. Short black hair, grey eyes, pretty slim and fit. I was the leader of the Porcupine army back on my world, Metal Junction. We were the greatest army there way on our world. No one could beat us. Anyway, everything was peaceful, or at least for Metal Junction standards.

Through all this I hope. No. I will prove that I am Kio, wielder of one of the sacred Keyblades of light. If I cant, then I fear for the worlds, and for the people that are on this ship.


	2. Entry 1: Pine

Entry 1: Pine

As expected, I walked into Pine's headquarters with the usual smell of pineapple juice. Since we don't have much of a variety here on Metal Junction, our main diet consist of pineapple juice, and old saltine crackers whenever we could find them. As for the look of our world… well picture what a junk yard looks like, add a couple buildings, throw in some tents for merchants, add some dirt roads, and you got Metal Junction. Nothing special. But the world wasn't all that bad.

To keep the natives happy and to distribute food and water evenly, we divided into four different army's. You have Snake, Turtle, Eagle, and us Porcupine, but we just go by Pine. Each army has a leader that is in charge of it. The best part about these armies is that they are run by us kids. Once a member has grown out of the age seventeen they are discharged from the army. Off to live a normal life in Metal Junction. To be a merchant, factory worker, trash cleaner (which is a really good job on this world), or a guard for the food and water supply.

As I inhaled the freshness of the pineapple juice, I tucked in my basic black collared shirt. I usually never wear the collar flat. I flipped up the collar. It was more comfortable that way. I walked over to the reception desk to see what the latest news was. As I walked up I was face to face with young boy with a silver bull haircut named Grey. I placed my hands on the desk and leaned forward a little bit.

"Good morning Grey." I said with a smile.

Grey was the newest member to the Pine army. Once you are twelve you are able to enter, and start a few easy jobs. And the easiest of them all was the receptionist job.

"Good morning General Kio." He said quietly.

All I was trying to do was start conversation with this kid. I wasn't used to quiet members in the army. But Grey had one of the highest scores on the military exam. Had to think of something. What did receptionists do again? Oh yea they take in news and inform me. "Any news for me?" I said.

Grey typed a few letters on the computer that sat in front of him. Few seconds later he responded. "Nothing sir. All the armies have been quiet lately. It's really strange. We haven't been raided for five weeks, and Eagle hasn't made a move on any of the other armies."

_Finally a response from this kid!_

This was strange. Eagle was the most ruthless of all the armies. Ran by Roark, the meanest, cruelest, and slyest of all the Generals. Even Snake army had an ok General. "Alright, well if anything happens remember to let me know ok." I said as I looked at my watch. Eleven thirty already! I'm late for my meeting! Mia was sure to kill me.

"I have to go to my meeting now, but keep up the good work Grey!" I said in a cheery tone

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." He said in his usual quiet tone. He then started typing on his computer again.

_Back to square one. _I thought

I quickly raced to the elevator. Even though Metal Junction was a dump, we still had some perks to the main buildings. Also there were only two floors. The bottom floor which is where reception is, where the training rooms are, and the briefing rooms. The top floor consisted of my office, another briefing room, and a records room of all past armies and history of Metal Junction.

The doors slide open, and I was greeted with an aggravated Mia. She had her arms crossed. With her blonde hair swerving down her right shoulder, almost too where her fist met her forearm. Which could only mean only one thing for me, trouble.

Mia was my Co-General. She made sure that everything I did was safe and ok for our army. And also she kept me in check. Like for all my meetings that I always forget to attend to.

"You're late Kio." She snapped. "You were supposed to be here at eleven o'clock on the dot. D. O. T. Kio. Its eleven thirty. How can a top notch General like you stay General if you keep showing up late for meetings?! You really need to stop oversleeping and show up on time for your duties!"

At this point in our one sided conversation I just tuned her out. I wasn't actually over sleeping. I just ran into the General of Turtle, General Regi, on the way here. Turtle was our only army that we didn't have to worry about fighting. Most of our trades come from there, and we even have some of their recruits training here. "Sorry Mia, I just had a busy morning with uhh… paperwork y'know. A general's work is never done!" If Mia knew I was conversing with Turtle, she would be furious. Mia had some strange hatred to Turtle.

She pursed her lips, and switched her arms then crossed them again. "You do realize that if you were talking to other Generals, that it is strictly against General Law."

And it was apparently against General Law as well. Which I didn't even know until now. "Yea Mia I know. Let's just get this meeting on the road shall we?"

We made our way into the briefing room where several veterans of the army sat. Twitch, Crank, and Tilly. Each were different, but each were important to the army just I am.

Twitch stood up. "Sir the weapons that you requested have been made, and shipped right now."

Twitch had this thing about speaking out randomly. Though it was annoying, I couldn't complain that he was a wizard at fighting, and tech. "Thanks Twitch." I responded. Didn't want to start a huge conversation with him. Especially since we were about to start a meeting.

The meeting consisted of trade items, trade routes, and what we were going to do about the army silence situation. It wasn't like the armies to be quiet like this. Even though Turtle was quiet, and calm. Even they sometimes get into fights with the other armies. At the moment I decided to let it play as it is. If anything happens we will be ready for it. Everyone agreed, and we ended the meeting.

As I was walking out the door Clank grabbed my shoulder. "Sir, I think I know why the armies are quiet right now."

Why would Clank not say anything till now? "What is it Clank? Why didn't you say anything during the meeting?"

Clank took a deep breath, hesitating his answer. "Well… it is only a rumor, and I didn't want to state something false in the meeting."

This was understandable, especially since Mia was in the room. "Alright, go on."

"There have been reports of a man."

A man? "What kind of man Clank? There are a lot of men in Metal Junction."

"No Kio, someone not from any of the armies." He had some kind of tension in his voice.

"Clank there are a lot of people who aren't in the armies. Probably a vet who retired that you have never met. "

"Here's the thing though. No one has seen his face."

_What?! No face?! Is that even possible?!_

"They say that he wear dark cloaks. A hood covers his face so that no one will realize his identity. Some even say that he appears and disappears in a wall of pure shadows"

Clank has pulled me aside from the door now. Everyone has exited the room. It was just us two. And from this story I want it to be. "Clank, it's probably some outsider. The shadow thing is probably some kind of stunt to freak people out."

"Well if I was general, I would think that it was some kind of spy with new technology. The other armies are probably trying to figure out who's spy it is."

"Perhaps. If I ever see him I'll have a little word with him."

"You can't Kio, no one was spoken a word to him. The only thing that he was ever said was '_He's here'_."

"Well I'll make sure he says something to me. Now get back to your station. If what you say is true, I don't want this guy wandering around in Pine HQ."

"Yes sir." He saluted, and walked outside.

A dark figure who vanishes into shadows. The pineapple juice was getting to people I suppose. I walked out the door, and started to make my way over to my office.

_This is crazy. _I thought to myself. _Hooded men, army silence, and pineapple juice. The list just continues._

I heard the elevator coming up. _What now? _I thought. I turned to face the person who was bothering me. The doors slid open, and it was Grey. There was tears in his eyes, and he was holding a stack of paper.

"Its gone!" He raced over to me almost falling in the process.

"What's wrong Grey? What's gone?" if Grey was freaking out like this, then it was serious.

His voice cracked this time when he told me. "The key for Pine's water mill!"

_No! Was it the hooded man?! Is he real?!_

This was bad. Not only was the mill our main source of water, but it was also where Pine's district gets its source of power. Without the mill, we had no power.

Just as I finished that thought the lights in the headquarters started to flicker. I heard screams from the bottom floor. "We are running out of power, and fast. Who stole the key Grey?"

"I don't know sir. I really don't!" from the scared little girl tone in his voice I could tell that he was telling the truth.

I went back down to the first floor to see if I could figure this out. As I stepped out of the elevator I went over to Mia, who was busy trying to calm everyone down. "Mia I need a list of who went into the Mill today." I demanded. This was when I really felt like a general.

"Of course." She quickly responded. She was finally able to calm everyone down, and then stepped back into the elevator.

"What's going on sir?" said a random voice from the crowd.

"Everyone just calm down, we are having some technical issues at the moment. Twitch is working on it right now." I wasn't about to let the crowd know that we were in danger of losing water and power.

Luckily Mia came out of the elevator before another person was able to say anything. She walked up to me and handed me the white sheet of paper.

As I read the paper, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"This can't be right." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why not sir?"

I stared down at her. She obviously did not realize that was on the paper. She didn't realize what this meant. "Because there are only two names on this list." I said.

"You're point sir?"

I looked her in the eyes. Ready to deliver the news. "They're both from Turtle."


End file.
